Something There
by Robina
Summary: A simple request isn't always simple. Contains 'cest. Don't own characters/world.


Leo figured it was worth asking for the stunned, sort of embarrassed look on Raph's face. The expression looked cute and had Leo wishing absently for a camera. Though that would have taken Raph straight to mad and had them fighting. He'd have to settle for committing it to memory.

"Ya crazy or somethin', Leo?" Raph demanded, struggling to keep the blush from his cheeks. No way. Not a single, solitary way was he…shell, what if someone saw him?

"It's not nearly as…iodd/i as some of your own suggestions. Very tame, actually." Leo hated that he had to talk Raph into something so basic for a relationship, but at the same time, Raph wasn't exactly the type for anything not manly in some way. It had been awkward enough figuring out how things worked beyond the make out stage. Raph had actually insisted on a coin toss for who "topped" and then tried to wheedle best two out of three when he'd lost. Since Leo had absolutely no interest in anything going up _him_, it had been a rather useless attempt. They'd experimented some since with different ideas, taking turns trading off on who got to make a suggestion. "It's not the worse thing I could ask of you. Master Splinter's meditating for the night and won't bother us if we're not too loud, you already told Casey you were staying in tonight, and Don took Mike over to April's for a few hours. We'll hear them come in before they open the door and we'll stop."

Raph eyed him, which gave Leo the rare opportunity to watch the battle between Raph's pride and whatever it was that had them walking this path together. It was a fight he was quite familiar with in his own mind. He wasn't sure what they had, exactly, except that it was intense and neither of them wanted to stop. Was it just the physical between them? Or could there be something deeper, if they tried? He'd long since given up convincing himself that they shouldn't have the bit they did because they were brothers, because it'd mess up the team. It wasn't like those weren't valid concerns, but they weren't enough to stop him. He wisely didn't smirk when he saw Raph's answer in those golden eyes before Raph said a word.

They both wanted to see where this would go.

"Fine. But if anyone sees us…" Raph trailed off the useless threat. Once they were seen, everything was up. There'd be questions, concerns voiced by family who truly cared but probably wouldn't understand. If the two of them didn't get it, why would anyone else?

It was easier to nudge Raph towards the couch rather than deal with that unknown. There was a hesitation on Raph's part, but Leo had expected it and just waited a moment before continuing, Raph in step with him. Leo snatched the remote before lying on the couch and forcing himself not to look at Raph. He couldn't put pressure on if he wanted Raph to go through with this. Flipping through the channels distracted him just enough that he could wait for Raph to move without getting antsy. It felt like a small victory when Raph slowly climbed on top of him, stretching out down the length of his body. Raph's head was just below his chin, one arm trapped between their bodies and the couch while the other just brushed over Leo's heart. Leo smiled and flipped to the action movie he'd decided on. It would entertain Raph more than him, but that was a minor sacrifice compared to the comfort of just having Raph there. This was important for them.

The movie was a soft drone of noise interspersed by explosions and gun fire. Leo could feel the exact moment Raph relaxed on top of him, intent on the movie except for that hand over Leo's heart that was rubbing soft circles. There was definitely something here, something more than just the physical pleasure they brought each other. He didn't want to name it. Not yet, at least. It was still fragile, could still fall apart around them with the smallest thing, like the wrong word at the wrong time. Knowing it was there was enough until it built stronger and would survive bursts of anger and the risk of family.

Leo raised his hand to cover Raph's, just to hold for a few moments that dragged out when Raph's hand turned to thread their fingers together. As the hero leapt from the building seconds before the bomb went off, Raph lifted his head, capturing Leo's lips just long enough to stroke the flames within before pulling back and returning to the movie. Content, they watched the rest of the movie without movement until the credits rolled. The sound of voices drifting in from the sewers had Raph swiftly abandoning his position in favor of standing. Leo sighed softly at the loss of that warm body as he sat up and changed the channel to one of the detective shows he enjoyed. He was preparing to once again pretend nothing was between him and Raph but a family bond and some arguments when Raph's hand brushed his shoulder. Their eyes met and held, a thousand thoughts sent and received in a breath of time before Raph looked up and headed for the door, calling out a teasing greeting to Mike.

The greeting served as a distraction for Leo so he could wipe his face of the grin he could feel. There was something between them.

And it grew stronger every day.


End file.
